


For him

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Chanbob, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: for him. by Troye Sivan & meds by placebo 
> 
> This is also a bday present to myself. Happy birthday me :D

Bobby watches the younger boy sleep soundly next him. His eyes are swollen from crying his heart out. It makes Bobby's heartache. 

He saw this coming. He knew this day would come. Chanwoo had gotten his heart broken. 

It was obvious from the start Chanwoo had a crush on Yunhyeong. The way Chanwoo's eyes lite up whenever Yunhyeong walked in the room. Or the way Chanwoo always clung to Yunhyeong, always finding a reason to touch him. Chanwoo adored him. These thoughts filled Bobby's head, poisoning his heart and mind. 

Bobby should of warned him. He knew Yunhyeong liked Hanbin. It's always been low-key but Bobby never misses anything. It's both a blessing and a curse what Bobby has. Being able to read people, figuring them out. It had become a bad habit which he didn't know how to break. 

The boy next to him clings to his shirt, his face crinkling while fresh tears fall down the side of his face. Bobby whips them away and pulls Chanwoo into a deeper embraced. Bobby could feel Chanwoo's chest hitch with sobs and his shirt get wet with his tears. Chanwoo's arms reach around Bobby's waist, holding onto him for dear life. Chanwoo is still just a kid Bobby thought. Just a kid. 

Bobby isn't sure when he fell for the younger boy. But It honestly happened so fast. Bobby wishes he had never met this boy. Bobby's heart had darken because he knew Chanwoo didn't feel the same. Bobby didn't want this pain. This ugly feeling in his chest that Chanwoo had caused. He hated thinking this way. He was being selfish and thinking entitled.

Still, he wanted this boy to be happy because if Chanwoo is happy he's happy. 

Bobby loved to tease the boy. Play ticks and spoil him. The rise he would get out of Chanwoo was what he lived for. 

"Bobby" Chanwoo mumbled softly into Bobby's chest. 

Bobby looked down placing his hand on Chanwoo's cheek to see if the boy was talking in his sleep. 

"Chanwoo are you awake?" 

Chanwoo only shook his head in reply. His eyes remained shut. He sniff as he cleared out his throat before speaking. 

"Did you know?" Chanwoo clutched the back of Bobby's shirt a sob choking out at the end of the question. 

"About what?" Bobby questioned.

Chanwoo only remained silent. Afraid if he spoke he'd start crying again. 

"Are you talking about how I knew you liked Yunhyeong?" 

Chanwoo shook his head.

"Are you talking about how I knew Yunhyeong liked Hanbin?" 

Chanwoo finally opened his eyes. His bottom lip quivering. 

"Yes." He finally let out. 

"For a couple months now." Bobby replied. 

Chanwoo lays there letting this information sink in.

"I'm so stupid. How did I miss all the signs." Chanwoo instantly regretted speaking his voice began to shake and fresh new tears fell from his eyes. He shut them nuzzling his face back into Bobby's chest.

Bobby just held him closer. Running his fingers through the youngers hair. Tracing small circles on his scalp. Chanwoo melted into the touch.

Bobby was never really good at giving advice. All he could do was be here for Chanwoo. But that's honestly all Chanwoo wants. 

"My chest hurts Bobby." 

Bobby shushes him running his hand on Chanwoo's back. Bobby thinks to himself. Mine does too. 

 

 

An hour passes and Chanwoo has fallen back asleep. Bobby just lays there finally allowing the tears he's been fighting to fall. He traces Chanwoo's face. His heart thumps painfully. Bobby bites his lips. He has the urge to kiss Chanwoo's lips. He wants a taste of a forbidden fruit. He gets close. His lips hovering a brush away from Chanwoo's. So close. He shuts his eyes and turns away. He wouldn't do that to Chanwoo, not like this. Bobby just fists his hands angrily and shakes his head. 

Bobby gets up to go the restroom. He pulls the boy off him gently trying not to wake him the process. Chanwoo only grumble softly clearly still in a sleep. 

Bobby stands in front of the mirror. He stares at his reflection. A mental battle raging inside his head. All he wants to do right now is go back to that bed and take Chanwoo. Spread that boy open and make hot passionate rough sex with him. He splashes cold water on his face to cool his head. He shouldn't be thinking this way. Bobby's horny because he's stressed. This was always what his body did whenever he go tense. He really hated it when his mind went there. Now was not the time. 

He walked back into the bedroom, Chanwoo's breath could be heard from the entrance of his room. Bobby found this troubling. He quickly rushed over to see what was going on. 

He touched Chanwoo forehead. He felt warmer the usual. Bobby examined Chanwoo's sleeping figure. Chanwoo was breaking out into a small sweat. His mouth was parted and making harsh breathing noises. His chest was moving up and down quickly.

Bobby's curiously rose. Bobby carefully pulled the covers off Chanwoo. 

Bobby's suspicions were correct. Chanwoo was hard. 

He was a young man after all. This reaction is normal. 

Bobby stood there watching the younger groan out. He wasn't really sure what to do. 

"Bobby" Chanwoo said it so soft so quietly Bobby would of missed it if it wasn't for him laying back down next to him. 

"Bobby" Chanwoo said it a little stronger. 

Heat rose to Bobby's face. His chest swelled with pride. Was Chanwoo dreaming about Me? Bobby thought. He tried not to get his hopes up.

"Chanwoo" Bobby called. He shook the boys resting body. 

Chanwoo's eyes fluttered opened. He looked dazed and confused. It only took him minute to fully register why he was feeling so hot. 

He embarrassingly looked down at his problem. He bite his lips trying to come up with an excuse. 

Bobby decided to test the younger. 

"Let me help you." 

Chanwoo looked shocked but he didn't do nor say nothing. Chanwoo just examined Bobby's eyes as if to see if Bobby was just messing with him. But Bobby wasn't. 

Never losing eye contact with Chanwoo Bobby's hands wandered down to Chanwoo's waist. He slipped a finger down feeling the heated skin. Chanwoo looked down to Bobby's hand then back up to Bobby's eyes. 

"Have you ever done this before?" 

"A hand job? No" 

Bobby slipped another finger down Chanwoo's boxer briefs. Chanwoo shifted his hips.

"What about with a guy?" Chanwoo breathed. 

"No. Not with a guy." 

Chanwoo hitched as Bobby finally slid his whole hand down Chanwoo's boxers. His hand gropped his length. Chanwoo grew scared and clung to Bobby's shirt. Bobby watched as lust filled Chanwoo's eyes. This was getting to dangerous to fast. 

Small groans filled the room. Bobby tried so hard to keep a distance from the boy yet here he was breaking down the boundaries he had mentally put up. 

Chanwoo let out a small cry as he came. His sweaty forehead pressed up with Bobby's. He mouth shook hovering near Bobby's. Bobby couldn't keep his eyes off Chanwoo. The boy was just so beautiful. His will broke. Bobby crashed his lips onto Chanwoo's mouth. Bobby savored this. The sweet wet noise that rose from Chanwoo's thoat. Chanwoo moved closer practically begging for more. Chanwoo submitted to Bobby's hungry mouth. After minutes of sucking on Chanwoo's needy mouth Bobby broke the kiss to let Chanwoo breath. 

The sight was heart throbbing. Chanwoo's lips were wet. Still parted as he breathed through it. His eyes dazzed with wet lustful desires. Chanwoo's chest rising up and down with his shirt scrunched up half way up his torso. The sight nearly killed him. His baby. His love. He wanted to so badly call him those sweet words. But Chanwoo's heart belonged to another. 

"I tired so hard not to fall in love with you." Bobby broke. His body shaking. He hated this. He looked so vulnerable so weak. He never wanted Chanwoo to see this side of him. He felt defeated. 

Chanwoo quickly grew concerned at Bobby's falling tears. He curled his fingers into Bobby's shirt. Chanwoo reached up to plant a kiss on the corner of Bobby's mouth. Tears now staining his light tan cheeks. 

"Bobby make love to me." He sounded so desperate Bobby wanted to believe it. He needed those words to mean something. 

Quickly undressing Bobby sat between Chanwoo's long legs. He took a good look at the boy beneath him. He was gonna take this slow. He wanted Chanwoo to know just how much Bobby loved him. He needed to boy to know. 

Bobby's heart pounded like crazy. The sight of Chanwoo laid out beautifully took his breath away. Chanwoo looked so vulnerable so desperate it drove Bobby crazy. 

Bobby pushed Chanwoo's thighs apart. He admired the thickness of them. It just made it a little harder for Bobby to resist just straight in to fucking him. 

Bobby licked his finger and teased Chanwoo's rim. He traced circles around Chanwoo's tight hole. Testing it out a little. Chanwoo squirmed once Bobby pushed in the first finger. Bobby looked up to Chanwoo who was now clinging onto a pillow. Bobby smoothed him down by messaging his thighs. When Chanwoo's breathing was a little better Bobby pushed in a second finger. This time Chanwoo jerked his hips. Bobby watched has Chanwoo's election stood up slightly. Knowing he was the one making Chanwoo feel this was just booted his ego. Bobby bite down on Chanwoo's inner thigh. Chanwoo let out a loud moan. Chanwoo quickly covered his mouth embarrassed by the noise he just made. 

"No" Bobby reached up to pull his hand away. "I wanna hear you." 

Chanwoo's face heated up more by Bobby's demand. It sent shivers down his spine. Chanwoo swolled down a choke. 

Bobby went back down to continue what he was doing. He pushed both fingers in letting Chanwoo's muscles tighten around them. Then slipping them completely out to leave Chanwoo's desperate hole clutching onto nothing. Chanwoo moaned sweety. Bobby added one more finger into Chanwoo. He scissored Chanwoo's entrance out more this time. He really needed to stretch him out otherwise Chanwoo would really be hurting in the morning. Chanwoo rolled his head back his shoulders bucking forward as his hands clutched the sheets beneath him. Bobby's limit was breaking as he watch Chanwoo come undone beneath him. He pulled up, he grabbed Chanwoo's hands pulling them over his head and interlocked their fingers together. Chanwoo was just breath taking. Bobby couldn't stop repeatingethat in his head. Bobby was just so in love with this boy. His heart and body was in a high that he didn't know how to get out of. Bobby kissed Chanwoo harshly. Breaking the flesh in Chanwoo's lips. To high in his trance to really notice. Chanwoo's moans became desperate. He bucket his his up desperate to find more friction from the man above him. Bobby just whispered "I know baby, I know." Chanwoo's eye became wet with desire the pooling heat from his stomach was unbearable. 

Bobby pressed a hard kiss on Chanwoo's forehead trying to calm Chanwoo down. He lined himself at Chanwoo's entrance. Bobby rubbed his tip against Chanwoo's rim. He teased the boy just to push him a little. Slowly Bobby pushed in. Bobby felt Chanwoo's muscles pulsating the deeper Bobby went in. It felt amazing. Chanwoo called out to Bobby desperately, not really saying anything but the message was clear. Bobby pushed into the boy that he loved, groaning airily. Chanwoo cried at the pleasure. His sense on overload as Bobby thrusted into him. Bobby wrapped his hand on Chanwoo's weeping length pumping it a few time to give Chanwoo a little bit of release. Bobby ran his thumb over the white dots of precum at Chanwoo's slit. Chanwoo bit down on his already swollen lips. Chanwoo's cock was at his hardest his length was flushed red swollen and ready to burst. But Bobby wasn't quite ready to let that happen yet. He released Chanwoo's length letting it fall on his stomach. Chanwoo cried out from the loss of contact. He gave Bobby the most heart breaking puppy dogs eyes he's ever seen. Bobby had to shut his eyes for a moment to try and erase that look out of his mind. He needed this to last longer. He wasn't ready to stop here. 

Bobby flipped Chanwoo on his back readjusted himself. Chanwoo choked back sweet sobs. His body shook with want, his knees trembled as Bobby pushed himself back into Chanwoo's hole. Chanwoo and Bobby both let out loud groans. Chanwoo clutched onto a large pillow as Bobby began to thrust into him. Thrust after thrust, his hips moving more erratic. Sinful moans escaping Chanwoo's lips. The pleasure. The pain. All of it was beautiful. Chanwoo's heart began to change. His heart swelled with want. With utter and complete want for Bobby. Tears fell from the corners of Chanwoo's eyes as he let the feeling flood through him. His most subconscious feelings bubbling there way up to the surface. Bobby noticed this and cooed Chanwoo's back to help possible calm the boy down. Bobby pressed desperate long wet kisses on the back of Chanwoo's neck and shoulders. Each kiss sending butterflies down to Chanwoo's stomach. Chanwoo couldn't handle this anymore. He begged Bobby for release. Chanwoo wanted release now. He needed it. Bobby needed it too. Chanwoo wouldn't know just how desperate Bobby needed this too. Bobby sped up his pace. Taking harsh and quick thrusts. Letting out even louder groans. The room filled with the cries and calls for Bobby and the sound of skin smacking lewledly. Bobby reached around to pump Chanwoo as his hips keep thrusting harshly into him from behind. The pleasure finally hitting Chanwoo. With a couple more harsh and sloppy pumps Chanwoo came all over Bobby's sheets. The sound of Bobby's name while Chanwoo was orgasming was enough to send Bobby over the edge as well. He came into Chanwoo shortly after. He road his orgasm off until he collapsed on top of the younger male. 

Both guys laid in bed trying to regain control of their breathing. Chanwoo crawled up closer to Bobby and placed sweet kisses that started on his jaw line and traveled to Bobby's lips. Bobby kissed back of course. Sweet tears fell from Bobby's eyes. This beautiful boy above him ment the world to him. He caressed Chanwoo's cheeks savoring more of this boys hot mouth deepening there kiss even more. Chanwoo grasped. His breath caught in his throat. The passion from tonight registered in Chanwoo's mind that perhaps on some subconscious level he had always loved Bobby too. 

Chanwoo opened his eyes to see the tears staining Bobby's cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb. He whispered softly into Bobby's ear. I love you too Hyung.


End file.
